


【AM】好吧，祖师爷也会有失误的时候

by Diceyes_erin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: ♛HP联动文，短篇一发完♛私设Merlin于霍格沃兹任教，时间线在霍格沃兹大战之后，全员存活♛主要为铁三角视角，微量德哈/罗赫Summary：Merlin看到重生的Arthur很激动，但是似乎激动过头了，以至于他所有的魔咒似乎都失控了。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 4





	【AM】好吧，祖师爷也会有失误的时候

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会有一点点ooc

“你们看了前几天的预言家日报吗？亚瑟王回来了！梅林的胡子啊，梅林老师肯定高兴死了。”

午餐时间，罗恩拿着早已失去时效性的报纸，身穿锁子甲的金发男人热情地将黑发巫师搂在怀里，与鼎鼎有名的巫师王子耳语温存。据小道消息称二人甚至还当场热情拥吻，只不过侥幸拍下照片的记者立马就被反手扔了一个遗忘咒。

“你也太迟钝了吧，罗恩，”赫敏不忍吐槽道，“你没发现梅林最近上魔药课总是莫名其妙地脸红吗？天哪，他和亚瑟王一定很相爱，只可惜麻瓜世界的传说版本就截然不同了。”

“可是亚瑟王回来一定有一个理由，也就是说‘阿尔比恩的危机’快要到来了，你们觉得会是什么呢？听说伏地魔手下残留的食死徒最近又要有新动作了。”哈利却有些担忧，若有所思道。细细想来，自从亚瑟王回来之后，梅林就越来越反常了。

“Easy, 哈利，上次大战已经除掉了伏地魔，留下的几个余党凤凰社正在追查了，不会有大问题的，”金妮拍了拍救世主的后背安慰道，“况且关于危机的传言也只是小报记者到处传开的，也说不准是真是假。”

赫敏倒是一反常态地关心起了八卦，她摇摇头，笃定道：“我觉得很可能是真的。今天上午梅林老师就在课上失手炸掉了一盏灯，烧坏了两个坩埚，还摔碎了三个药瓶，外加四本莫名其妙自燃的魔药书……我是说，他可是梅林啊！魔法史上最厉害的巫师失控了，这还不算危机吗？”

“梅林的三角内裤啊！谁能告诉我为什么祖师爷谈起恋爱也像个傻瓜？”

“某位救世主不也是，”一旁的德拉科经过时顺手将魔药课作业直塞入哈利怀里，还故意坏心眼地揉乱了男孩的黑发，“疤头，晚上心想事成屋见。”

“噢，梅林又出错题目了，”赫敏头大地拿过作业本，长叹一口气，“我已经不知道他是第几次把A开头的魔药拼成Arthur了。我想他最近不用魔法羽毛笔写字正确率可能会更高一点，对吧？”

“梅林的蕾丝袜啊——”众人一齐发出了一声哀嚎。

*

“嘿，你真的相信祖师爷会因为爱情而失控吗？”傍晚，和哈利一同返回寝室的路上，罗恩仍不解着。

“哦！亲爱的，你不知道爱情是多么迷人的东西。”壁画里的胖夫人宛若陷入爱河的少女，“而且你们是不知道他和亚瑟王的故事，不然你们也会一样着迷。”

“Wait，你是说他们之间的故事还有另一个版本？”罗恩吃惊地张大了嘴，从口袋里掏出巧克力蛙卡片，画面里的黑发巫师冲他微笑着，“并不是梅林的卡片上写的’是亚瑟王最信任的挚友’？”

“谁都知道那只是拿来掩盖他们恋情的幌子，罗恩，”哈利一脸无奈，开始回忆起几天前的见闻，“虽然小道消息记者被施了遗忘咒，但是我前天晚上路过魔药课教室的时候……梅林的胡子！我真想给自己施个遗忘咒了。”

那是一次意外，一次无比尴尬的经历。哈利发誓自己不是故意要走到魔药教室门口的，如果不是听到里面传来阵阵诡异吱呀声的话。他轻手轻脚拉开条门缝，警惕地掏出了魔杖，准备找出半夜偷偷摸摸、不怀好意的元凶。但映入眼帘的却是金发男子霸道地将他们的老师抵在桌子上索吻，吻痕落在黑发男人的脖颈、锁骨上。突然，橱柜上的罐子猛然掉了一地，哈利这才捂着滚烫的脸颊落荒而逃，思考自己该怎么面对梅林。

“更糟的是，我也不知道为什么他们会同意一个麻瓜留在霍格沃兹。第二天我在走廊上碰到亚瑟，他恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼。”

“原来这就是为什么梅林特地在第二天上课时围了口水兜。”罗恩恍然大悟道。

“咦，活点地图上出现了亚瑟，他要去哪儿？”

看着地图上的脚印，哈利和罗恩对视一眼，心生一计。穿上隐形衣，开始了一段令他们后悔的夜间冒险。

*

“说实话，亚瑟进了梅林的办公室已经不足为奇了。”

活点地图上的脚印一直停止于梅林门前，不一会就消失了。哈利很难说服自己去相信房间里没有发生同那天一样的事情。亚瑟不知是有意还是无意没有把门关死，以至于他们可以站在门口完整地看到里面的光景。

“梅林，你不能再这样下去了，”亚瑟蓦然开口，显得格外严肃，“你已经不止一次失控差点杀死我了。”

门外的二人倒吸一口凉气。

“抱歉，我只是……不知道为什么最近控制不了我的魔法了，”梅林黯然神伤，满是歉意地低下了头，“我也不知道为什么会这样。”

“算了，好好睡一觉吧。”出奇地，这天晚上二人的对话十分简短，如果不是他们听到了后续的聊天的话，罗恩在思考自己为什么没有在听见他们道过晚安后离开。

“梅林？”

“干嘛？”

“我知道你没睡，变个魔法给我看看吧。”

而梅林只是叹了口气，找出了自己的魔杖（鉴于之前出现了太多事故，他觉得还是暂时使用魔杖会安全一些）“呼神护卫。”门外的哈利不禁屏息凝神，毕竟他一直都想看看梅林的守护神呢！刹那间，一条银色的巨龙从他杖尖飞出。只是他们不会知道，这条龙的形状与千年前潘德拉贡家族纹章上的那条，竟是一模一样。

“哇哦，这就是你的守护神吗？”

梅林不语，因为那条淘气的龙下一秒便因为翅膀太大瞬间打翻了他精心整理的书柜。

“我还是不用魔法好了……等等，亚瑟，你干什么…”

而这回是罗恩捂着滚烫的脸，顺便拉着哈利一起狂奔迅速逃离了少儿不宜的场面。

“所以，”赫敏忍俊不禁，“这就是你们顶着这么大的黑眼圈的原因？”

“哈利是自己作的，马尔福后来把他抓走了，怪他没有按时赴约，”罗恩哈欠连天，眼皮几乎要支撑不住似的，“而我是失眠害的，谁叫他们霸占了宿舍，我就只能睡公共休息室的沙发了……没想到在外面还能听到…饶了我吧。”

没等他们调侃完，一名凶神恶煞的金发男子出现在了食堂门口，身边跟着看起来虚弱无力极了的梅林。果不其然，当天的魔药课程被取消了。梅林看起来糟糕透了，像是生病了般无力，嗓音沙哑无比。

“Poor Merlin，poor Harry，poor Ron. ”金妮·韦斯莱望了望两边的场景，不忍发出感慨。罗恩已经趴在桌上打起了呼噜。

*

“我找到梅林失控的原因了。”

梅林结束病假重新上任后的第三天，哈利仍在为稀奇古怪的魔药作业头疼不已，因为这次已经不仅仅是写错名字那么简单了。

罗恩面如死灰地念道：“永恒之王躺在梅林怀里，感受着龙息剑的碎片朝心脏的方向移动。梅林死死地抱住他，已然落泪。’All you have done, I know now……Thank you. ’梅林与他额头相抵，低声呼唤道：’Stay with me. ’而亚瑟永远合上了眼。梅林在巨龙的帮助下将永恒之王送往了阿瓦隆，泣不成声，可惜他已经无力回天，二人终是天人永隔。提问：希尔德族用来治愈龙息的魔药是什么？如何配制？”

“很显然，这份题目极有可能是亚瑟自己写的，趁梅林不注意。但这不是重点，想做这道题你只要去翻禁书区存放着的《希尔德古魔法文献》就行了，”赫敏将一大本泛黄的《古魔法与古魔法生物》摆在桌上，提醒着众人她的惊天发现，“而这本书上有许多关于古魔法的记载。由于梅林是魔法本源，我相信这上面说的很有可能是他失控的原因。”

“这看起来不像是普通的书。”

“是啊，这是梅林送给我的，”一提到这，赫敏便激动了起来，二人这才想起她还是梅林的狂热粉丝这一事实，“他还说这是湖中仙女编著的呢，对古魔法学习大有益处。唯一的缺憾是书是用古英语写成的，查字典查得我头疼，花了三个月才翻译完。”

“等等，爱情封印？”罗恩愈加疑惑了，“难道梅林和亚瑟是因为魔法相爱的？”

“然后这个魔咒使他失控了？”哈利附和道，却没看到赫敏越来越黑的脸。

万事通小姐一脸无奈，语重心长扶额道：“你们两个，仔细看下书好吗？这种魔咒不同于迷情剂，是由于中咒者本人触发的。一般原因是爱而不得，思念成疾，对爱情过于渴望造成的。这时施法者的魔法就会作茧自缚，出现像梅林一样的失控状况。”

“可是亚瑟王明明回来了。”

“但在传说中，他死前对他的爱人说的最后一句话都是谢谢你。”

哈利顿然领悟：“也就是说，即使他们互相深爱，但是并不心意相通。”

“是啊。其实解咒的方法何其简单，只要是出自真爱的举动就行，比如一句我爱你，或者一个真爱之吻，让梅林感受到自己是被爱着的，”赫敏有些沮丧地摆摆手，似乎是在为梅林感到难过，“真不知道为什么。”

“很简单，也许他们就像当时的我们一样？”罗恩笑着打趣道，惹得棕发女孩红了脸，“明明互相爱着，却不相互理解。”

“你什么时候这么了解梅林了？”哈利不解。

“噢，这太容易解释了。失眠那晚，门口的胖夫人恨不得跟我谈了一整晚他们之间的爱恨情仇，也不知道她从哪里听来的，听得我耳朵要起茧子了。Never mind, 反正只是野史。”

意识到不是什么大问题时，众人一边是松了口气，另一边将打听祖师爷和麻瓜王罗曼史的工作落到了倒霉的哈利头上，天知道这回他又得做好会看到什么的心理准备了。

*

好了，放松。哈利反复告诉自己冷静下来。他只是来取一根梅林的头发的，然后带回去利用冥想盆研究。

所幸的是，这天晚上梅林和亚瑟不知怎的并不在霍格沃兹，连活点地图上都没有他们的行踪。当然，哈利一点都不感兴趣，他一点都不想知道他们去了哪儿，不过保险起见他还是穿着隐形衣。

“你在这里做什么，小子？”壁画里的人突然开口，吓得哈利连连后退。如果画里的男人不开口说话，他倒真以为这只是幅普通的油画，尽管人物栩栩如生。更可怕的是，这画像里的人竟是亚瑟王的模样！

“你是亚瑟？”

“是的。但不应该是我问你吗？你是谁？”油画里的男子轻佻地交叉着双臂，居高临下地打量着这个擅闯的不速之客。

“我是哈利·波特，先生，”他忙解释道，以免引起不必要的误会，“我没有恶意，只是想来帮帮梅林而已。我只需要取到他的一根头发就行，不会很久，马上就走了。”

“梅林？他遇到什么麻烦了？”画中亚瑟一听到梅林便开始神情严肃了起来，关切地追问着。但哈利没有理他，而是自顾自地寻找着，发丝在衣柜里轻而易举便能发现。“他最近因为爱情导致魔法失控了，就跟你有关，先生。”

“那就难怪了。”亚瑟喃喃低语着，在画中的王座上坐下，托腮凝神。哈利反而兴致倍增，反问道：“为什么这么说？”

“我能感受到魔法的存在，尽管我只是一幅画。最开始，我被梅林用颜料创造。那时我虽然没有生命，但我可以感受到他的悲伤。而就在前几天，我想估计就是你说的失控吧…他无意间赋予了我生命。”

“真是奇妙。”

得知梅林今晚应该会彻夜不归后，哈利不自觉多和油画先生聊了几句。他隐隐约约感觉到他们之间的故事并不简单，忧心忡忡地拿着收集到发丝，哈利小心翼翼回了寝室，迫不及待陷入了梅林的回忆中。

*

“你们绝对不会相信我昨天晚上看到了什么！”

破天荒地，身为斯莱特林的德拉科·马尔福同除哈利以外的格兰芬多聊起了天，而哈利则很罕见地不在。罗恩表示什么都不知道，他的死党不知怎的上完课就不见了。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，就是那个麻瓜王，我昨天看到他和梅林……”

“又接吻了？”众人早已见怪不怪地帮他说完了后半句话。“相信我，即使祖师爷也是有个人生活的。”潘西向他投去同情的目光。

“请问你们知道梅林在哪里？”这时，哈利忽然风一般出现，火急火燎似有要事。

“破特！你到底去那儿了？”

“梅林老师就在最前面那一桌，”赫敏好心提醒道，“怎么了，哈利？你取到梅林的头发了吗？”

“梅林的头发？”

“谢谢了，赫敏。”而哈利似乎是选择性忽视了即将爆炸的马尔福，直朝梅林的方向飞奔而去。

“你们又在搞什么？”放心不下的斯莱特林终是半信半疑地跟了上去，随后跟着两名格兰芬多。

“亚瑟！”

然而还没等哈利和身后的众人赶到，一声尖叫吸引了所有人的目光。“我早应该赶来的，梅林的三角内裤啊！”率先反应过来的是哈利。

“什么？他竟然是个易容马格斯*！”  
*指可以随意改变自己外貌的巫师

“清醒点，亚瑟王从来都是个麻瓜。”赫敏在一旁默默提醒道。

“我真的不是故意的，天哪，”梅林看起来有些欲哭无泪——亚瑟被他的魔法变出了驴耳朵。对方正有些痴傻地盯着他看，而梅林满怀歉意，手足无措，“虽然他这样……还挺可爱的？”

赫敏深有同感，她简直要被一脸茫然圆瞪着蓝眼睛的可爱死了：“我可以摸摸他的耳朵吗？”

“当然可以。”

不得不说，亚瑟其实挺享受别人抚摸他的耳朵，几乎周围一圈学生都上前薅了一把。但见一旁的梅林无动于衷，这位麻瓜王由衷发出了不满的咕噜声。

“看来这就是魔咒带来的副作用了，书上说这种状况只会越来越糟，”哈利缓缓道来，“不过当下之急是把亚瑟变回来，魔药室似乎有解除变形咒的药水。”

罗恩在幻影移形后取来了药水。变成驴的亚瑟警惕心明显降低了许多，闻都没闻便将一小瓶液体尽数咽下（其实是因为梅林喂他喝）只是那双可爱的耳朵不仅没有消失，反而疲惫地耷拉下来，直往梅林身上磨蹭，双颊通红，连驴叫声都变得柔软起来。

“罗恩·韦斯莱！你拿的这瓶是被贴错标签的迷情剂！”万事通小姐头疼地扶住了额头，“看来只有最后一个办法了……”

“什么？”梅林看起来已经接近绝望了。

“真爱之吻！”三人组异口同声道。

梅林开始思考为什么要把亚瑟留在霍格沃兹了。

*

“太遗憾了，你们竟然没有看到最精彩的部分！”听完他们的经历后，胖夫人可惜地抱怨了几句。罗恩和哈利也是无奈至极，谁会想到梅林的魔法一向失控，唯独使用幻影移形偏偏就成功了呢？哈利不敢问，哈利什么都不知道。而罗恩已经翘了好几天的魔药课了，连出个宿舍都要随身携带活点地图，生怕撞上声音嘶哑的梅林或者神清气爽的亚瑟，这两个瘟神中的任何一个。

“说不定，亚瑟还会感谢你呢。”赫敏还同他没心没肺地开着玩笑。

“话说，你到底在梅林的回忆里看到了什么？”而罗恩还是不由得有些好奇祖师爷的罗曼史，赫敏也一起望向挚友。

“没什么，就是两个大傻瓜谈恋爱。明明爱得死去活来又不肯说，”哈利一针见血地概括了回忆里千年来的故事，“你们完全想象不到麻瓜王有多直男。”

唯一值得一提的情节哈利其实并没有告诉直接告诉赫敏和罗恩，鉴于有些东西得由自己来感受，他只是将那晚多拿的几根头发留给了朋友们，让他们一探究竟。他至今还是常常想起梅林一个人面对着画布落笔的场景，思索一个人的爱恋到底是有多么深沉，以至于在相隔千年后，提笔时脑海里还能浮现对方最意气风发的模样。

*

哈利后悔把梅林的头发交给赫敏和罗恩了，哈利真的十分后悔。因为帕瓦蒂和拉文德，同样是梅林狂热粉丝的格兰芬多，偷偷看完了全程。她们一人告诉了金妮，一人告诉了卢娜和秋，然后不知道怎的，潘西听到了添油加醋的版本。直到现在，《梅林和亚瑟的爱恨情仇》《卡美洛秘史》《阿瓦隆虐恋》等地摊文学已经风靡全巫师界了，甚至有人开始为到底是AM还是MA大打出手。梅林为此每天头疼不已，所幸校园里禁止了使用魔法相机。哈利谢天谢地，他的好同学们没有在被气势逼人的麻瓜王逼问时出卖自己，不然他此刻可能就身处于阿瓦隆了。

“所以为什么？”在忍了许久后，哈利还是忍不住冒死向亚瑟问出了这个问题，“为什么不说出……那句话呢？”

而金发碧眼的国王只是轻佻一笑，双眼里满含爱意，深沉道：“小巫师，不是什么都需要像魔咒一样说出口的。”

“只要是爱着，尽管是相顾无言，也很幸福。”

哈利似懂非懂地点了点头，远处的德拉科坐在树上。他猛然又想起几年前课上的那只千纸鹤，不住地脸红。

至于梅林？某位祖师爷只是纯属太久没见到爱人过于激动，相信我，真的只有这么简单而已。梅林的胡子啊，他现在还在为那些地摊文学而苦恼呢。更令他头疼的是，某位麻瓜王似乎也学会了“梅林的XXX”句式，并且厚颜无耻地在后面加上了数不清的、光是叫他想想就面红耳赤的物品。

END.


End file.
